


Hitsugaya Clan

by Amber96Anime



Series: The Warring Clans [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: About to Die, Attempted Kidnapping, Betrayal, Chakra Beasts, Character Death, Coming of Age, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst | Hurt and Comfort, Hearing Voices, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kidnapping, Loyalty, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Moon Stone's, Pretending to be mute, Romeo and Juliet-esque, Runaway OC, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Tags Are Hard, Teen Romance, Telepathy, The Twin Tailed Wolf Demon, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twin Tails, Warring Clans, author has no idea what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: The Hitsugaya and Taguya Clans are forever at war with one another and not even the birth of the Half-Blood, Toshiro, can mend the rift.... instead, it merely acted as the catalyst to make the blood feud worsen.





	Hitsugaya Clan

It had been one of those nights that had me curled up in my bed, cowering under the sheets as the storm raged outside my bedroom window. I'd had a bad feeling the other day, I knew something was off.... that something was coming, even Master had agreed... that he could feel it as well, down to his very bones.

* * *

"There's a storm approaching"

I blinked up at him, "How can you tell?" He didn't respond to my query at first, "Master?" 

His eyes suddenly shifted to me and for a moment, I saw the war-hardened general instead of the usual grumpy master I've come to know. He ruffled my hair before shifting his gaze to the pathway that leads back into the village. "Go home, Toshiro..... we're done for the day"

I frowned at him, not understanding why our time together had been cut short, but nodded anyways. "Yes Master" with a bow of my head, I began to walk down the dirt path and stopped short when his words continued.

"Stay inside tomorrow, whatever you do.... just don't leave the house. Do you understand?" 

Turning on my heel, I looked back at him and bowed my head once again, "Yes Master" this time when I went to leave, he didn't say anything more.

* * *

At the time, I was too young and too weak to do much of anything other than what I was told... this would come to change with time but, in the heat of the moment, it had been all that I could do. 

As lightning struck, I heard thousands of screams, high pitched and echoing throughout the village; Then there were the voices in the distance, I could hear the village men in battle, the frightening war cries... then suddenly a stray kunai crashed through my window, shattering the glass as shards landed on my bed. I'd been awake all night, I hadn't even tried to close my eyes. Not once. I sat up from my bed as I stared at the weapon lodged into the far wall, I quickly stood up and walked over to see that it was in fact covered in fresh blood. My eyes widened, but not in shock.... for there was nothing shocking about this, _as sad as that may seem_, what shocked me was the presence I'd felt coming from the faint aura of chakra laced into the blood. It was familiar to me. The presence was so low, that it was a wonder I'd noticed it at all; all the same, this particular scent of blood along with the aura.... couldn't of ever been mistaken for anyone else's.... and I instantly recognized it as _my father's_. 

Thunder boomed, heavy and crackling and only now was my surprise transformed into shock. I dislodged the blood-stained weapon from its hole in the wall, wrapped it in a piece of cloth, then, closing my eyes and holding it close I sent up a silent prayer that my father would return to mother and I in a single piece.

_This time the Taguya's struck too close to home._

Hardly anyone really knows why the clans are fighting anymore, anyone who knew the true origins of this blood feud are either very very old or long since dead... however, the tales of the victor's remain. The general consensus among the people is that _'since our ancestors fought, so too must we fight'_ although, in this case, I know the reason why the men are fighting right now, the reason why Mother cried herself to sleep this night <strike>and countless others</strike>, why the villagers look to me in hatred and scorn and why the children refuse to play with me. It was hardly a secret. 

I am someone who should have never come into existence and yet here I stand, the Daughter of two bloods scorned. They're pissed at my parents but their hatred for me runs so much deeper than anything they've ever felt towards my parents and there's nothing I can do to stop this... except perhaps offer my own life in exchange for even the shortest amount of peace for the village.

Tears slide down my cheeks as I set the blade onto my bedside table and think upon the utter anguish my parents continue to suffer because of me. I know I'd be rebuked if I were to say such a thing out loud... around my parents anyways but that doesn't make it any less true does it? I certainly don't think so. With that in mind, I hurriedly got dressed and gathered my weapons, tying back my hair, slipping on mother's favorite earrings, along with my father's hooded cloak and his old sword. It shimmered, as I shone it to the full moon's light and I couldn't help but smile down at it; a moment later, my attention was once again drawn to the outside as the orange glow of a fire burned even as the rain pelted down on it. 

Master warned me to stay inside, but there's something strange about tonight.... and in that space where the darkness of the storm meets the moonlight.... it calls to me. And in that moment, the choice is no longer mine and I find myself standing in the middle of the newly deserted road with the rain water matting down my hair and dripping down my face to soak my clothes. The heat of the flames burning down some unknown person's home, licking against my skin in contrast to the frigid cold of the water pelting down on me.... and then I feel a foreign strength seeping in through every nerve, giving a sort of tingling sensation that rocks me to my core. My eyes turn to the sky and lock onto the ethereal form of the moon, the thing that triggered this sudden surge of strength. For it is the main source of our ancient powers, what gives our people the ability to fight tirelessly against all who oppose us.

I felt a sudden pull in my chest and was prompted to continue on an unknown course.... soon enough I understood where I was heading: into the eye of the storm.

* * *

As I made my way forward, I passed everyone who was fighting, including my father who upon noticing my presence... called out to me. "TOSHIRO!!!!" I however was far too enraptured in my mission to heed his call and continued onward, leaving all else behind.

It wasn't until I reached my destination that my normal senses returned to me and I internally chastised myself for being unable to respond to my father's call. Sighing loudly, "Guess I'll have to make it up to him later" I decided. 

The thunder came louder than it was before, however the sounds of battle became muted and the rest of the world seemed to of gone silent... it was somewhat disorienting... yet at the same time, it somehow seemed.... right? It was weird. I knew it was weird but I couldn't make anything of it. That was when I felt the moon's power surging within me once again and my mind became cleared of such thoughts and the light was the only thing I could focus on, _along with a ghostly quiet voice_.

**'A blessing to the parents,**

**a curse to the village.**

**The product of ardor,**

**from a pair of star-crossed lovers.**

**Two who should not have met,**

**giving birth to one,**

**who should not exist. **

**Blessed yet cursed, **

**is the child, **

**the daughter of two bloods. **

**Little do these fools know,**

**that the half blood,**

**shall reunite the clansmen, **

**and undo the demon's curse.'**

As the heir of the two warring clan's, a half-blood, I am the bridge that connects the Hitsugaya and Taguya even if they refuse to accept me as such. 


End file.
